polaroidfandomcom-20200214-history
Polaroid 600 Instant Camera
The 600 series is a landmark chapter in Polaroid history – the moment instant photography became as easy as pushing a button. From boxy, ‘80s models to fluid, ‘90s versions, each camera tells a story about late-20th century design, while a number of head-turning special editions cemented the 600 as a pop culture icon. Camera Variants *'Polaroid 600 Camera - One Step Close Up' - The Polaroid 600 Onestep Closeup was first released in the early 1990s, evolving the Polaroid 600s of the '80s with a slightly rounded-off edges and a closeup lens allowing you to shoot from as close as 2 feet away. Its simple design makes it a great camera for instant photography beginners – not to mention selfie addicts. *'Polaroid 600 Camera - Sun 660 Autofocus' - First released in 1981, the Sun 660 is a variation on the classic Polaroid 600 system. It’s an easy to use point-and-shoot camera, meaning taking photos is as simple as, well, pointing and shooting. Not only that, the Sun 660 features Polaroid’s patented Sonar Autofocus technology, so you can get crystal clear photos every time. And with its sharp, squared-off ‘80s aesthetic, it’s not too bad to look at, either. *'Polaroid 600 Camera - Square' - In the 1980s, the world was going crazy for the future, from science-fiction movies to electronic synthesizers. With its sharp, boxy design, Polaroid's 600 system fit right in, turning instant analog photography into an icon of popular culture. The '80s editions of the Polaroid 600 come in a range of different designs with a number of features, but every single one is a twentieth-century classic. *'Polaroid 600 Camera - SLR 680' - In 1982, ten years after the unveiling of the SX-70, Polaroid created the SLR 680, an SLR instant camera that pushed the capabilities of the SX-70 to the next level, using Polaroid's new 600 film, with a built-in Sonar Autofocus and flashbar. It's been the camera of choice for instant photography experts and seasoned professionals ever since, and with good reason – put simply, it's the greatest instant camera ever made. Period. *'Polaroid 600 Camera - Job Pro' - As its name suggests, the Polaroid 600 Job Pro was originally designed for professionals – specifically, for construction sites (hence the bright, safety yellow). But that doesn't mean you can't have some fun with it. Those bright colors mean you'll have no problem getting people's attention, and its durable design means it's ready for whatever you throw at it. Except maybe a sledgehammer. *'Polaroid 600 Camera - Impulse Autofocus' - With its unique shape, rubber binocular grips and pop-up flash, the Polaroid Impulse Autofocus might be the oddball of the 600 family, but it’s got a certain charm about it. Its rugged design makes it perfect for anyone with a habit of bumping into things, and the automatic flash makes it ideal for late nights and parties. This one comes with Polaroid's patented Sonar Autofocus as well, so even if the party gets the better of you, your photos won't suffer. Just make sure you're pointing it in the right direction, at least. *'Polaroid 600 Camera - Impulse' - With its unique shape, rubber binocular grips and pop-up flash, the Polaroid Impulse might be the oddball of the 600 family, but it’s got a certain charm about it. Its rugged design makes it perfect for anyone with a habit of bumping into things, and the automatic flash makes it ideal for late nights and parties. Just don’t drop it in the punch bowl, it’s not that tough. *''New!'' MiNT SLR 670-S Polaroid Camera - Ever since it's release in 1972, the Polaroid SX-70 has been heralded as one of the greatest instant cameras ever made. But our friends over at MiNT decided to push that even further, refitting an SX-70 with an all-new motherboard, electric eye lens and a refurbished leather exterior. Not only that, they created a manual control Time Machine device which lets you choose from 16 different shutter speeds, as well as B and T modes, allowing you to create long exposures and light paintings. Top that off with the ability to shoot with both 600 and SX-70 film, and it's hard to see how they could have improved it any more. *'Polaroid 600 Camera - Cool Cam' - The Cool Cam is a limited-edition version of Polaroid’s popular Sun 600 series from the ‘80s. The Cool Cam came in a variety of bold color combinations, such as the black & red version, or fresh pink & grey edition. They were pretty cool, too. But you probably guessed that from the name. *'Polaroid 600 Camera - Taz' - Inspired by the world's most infamous Tasmanian Devil, the Polaroid 600 Taz Edition (affectionately known as the "Taz Cam") is easily the most weird and wonderful camera Polaroid ever released. Produced for a short period in 1999, it turns the Polaroid 600 into Taz's head, complete with teeth and tongue on the inside. If you're the type of person that likes to stand out, it doesn't get much better than this. *'Blue Polaroid 600 Impulse' - This version of the Impulse is a special edition by Polaroid from back in the day. It comes with all the features of the original Impulse camera, but comes in a cool Blue colorway. So now you can get a ready-to-go instant camera with some rugged good looks as well. Hubba hubba. *'Polaroid 600 SPICE CAM' - The year was 1997, Girl Power was taking over the planet, and the Spice Girls were leading the revolution. In celebration of the greatest girl group of all time, Polaroid created the Polaroid 600 Spice Cam, packaging a classic 600 camera in a slick pink, grey and purple body. It's what you want. What you really, really want. *'Polaroid 600 Camera - Hello Kitty' - The Polaroid 600 Hello Kitty Edition is a limited-edition version of the classic Polaroid 600 featuring everybody's favorite feline. Released in the late 1990s, it was produced in collaboration with TOMY and sold exclusively in the Japanese market, making it one of the rarest Polaroid 600 cameras around – not to mention one of the cutest. *'Polaroid 600 Camera - Barbie' - Produced in collaboration with Mattel back in 1999, the Polaroid 600 Barbie Edition is a classic Polaroid 600 camera packaged in a cute color scheme of pink and green – with some added flowers, for good measure. It's the essential instant camera for anyone who likes a little sparkle in their life. *'Polaroid 600 Camera - ''Non-AF Impulse''' External Links Shop for Polaroid 600 Instant Cameras on the Polaroid Originals website Category:Instant Cameras